I Fell in Love!
by Super Hyper Active
Summary: Alice’s brother Edward is in town,and he gives a surprise visit to Alice’s dorm, also he he meets Bella for the first time, after hearing so much about her! What will happen,there is a twist. Sorry the summary isn’t that good but the story. Plz R&R thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy reading my new story, sorry that mu summary sucks, but heres a better summary now :**

**Alice's brother Edward, comes to town and he gives a surprise visit to Alice's dorm, where he stays over for a weekened. Alice and her BFF Bella are dorm mates. Bella starts to like Edward, but she doesn't know if he likes her back, if he has girlfriend, and also he lives in differnt city. So what will happen between Bella and Edward. The couples are the same B&E, A&J, R&E! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight Characters! Just the plot, and few of the made up characters are going to be mine! **

I woke up to a bright summer and early Saturday morning it was 8am, it was still early for Alice to wake and I thought of going for a jog. I got off the bed, got my toiletries bag from the desk and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teethes, washed my face. I went to my room, slipped into a blue short, and a pink tee that said "If you think I am stupid, to say yes to you then go straight to Hell" and putted my hair into a ponytail. I quickly grabbed something to eat, putted on my joggers and grabbed my Ipod.

Oh yeah, Sorry but I forgot to tell you who I am. I am Isabella Marie Sawn, but I prefer people to call me Bella instead of Isabella. I have plain wavy brown hair that go just below my shoulder, I have pale skin, I have big brown eyes, I tend to blush a lot, and lastly I am not that beautiful as my two best friends. My two best friends are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, but we call her Rose. Alice is short; who has these goldish eyes with a tint of green, short black spiked hair, and she's has a beautiful body. Let see Rose looked like a model, she has long blond hair, and she has the most clear blue eyes just like her twin brother. I am currently going to a private high school, which have dorms, in Toronto, Ontario. I live with my best friend Alice. I love to hang out with my best friends, and their boyfriends. Alice is dating Rose's twin brother Jasper, and Rose is dating Alice's older brother Emmett. Jasper has blonde hair and the same eyes as rose, and he is the quite one, also he could sense the feelings of others somehow, but it is cool. Emmett is really loud and fun to be around even though he could act like a child; he has hazel eyes, and black curly hair. There all fun to be around with, they are like my family.

Currently I am single, since recently I broke up with my boy friend Jacob Black, at Forks and then came to Toronto with my friends. My mother Renee lives in Phoenix with my step father Phil, who is base ball player in a minor team. Lastly, my father Charlie, who lives in Forks, Washington.

As I was jogging and singing to myself, until Mike Newton came up to me and started to jog with me, without even asking, which made me jog faster so he couldn't catch up with me. "Bella, wait up I can't keep up with you" Mike said while he tried to catch up with me.

"I never knew you were jogging with me"

"Oh, anyways what are you doing today?"

"Umm, nothing really, … but I think Alice has plans for us today" I said while I thought if he is going to ask me one more time, I am going to go kill myself.

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me to dinner, as a date?" he said while he combed his hair, as if he was doing an ad, agh.

"Sorry!" I said as I started to jog, as Mike started to scream hopelessly after me "Bella wait, I still want to jog with you" I just tuned him out, and started to increase my pace, so he wouldn't catch up to me.

As I was getting closer to the building where our dorms were, I saw a messy bronze hair dude, who was standing in the parking lot, next to a sliver Volvo and was getting off his cell phone, he looked so confused, and so cute. He was also looking hot in pair of faded jeans, and a light blue dress shirt, with the first few buttons opened, revealing his smooth pale skin.

As my thoughts were going to the bronze hair God, I never notice the rock in the way, where I was jogging, I tripped, closed my eyes and my face was so close of hitting the concrete path, but I felt a pair of muscular arm wraparound my waist. When I opened my eyes, and saw a pair of sparkling green eyes looking at me with amusement. Then I noticed it was the same Greek God which made me trip on the rock. I started to blush, and the Greek God, had a crooked simile on his face which was so cute. I was being idiot and said "Ahh…..umm. Thanks, I better go now"

"No problem beautiful" the Greek God said with a musical voice which sounded so sexy and also with a stupid grin of his face. The Greek God had a grin just like Alice has always when she tortures me and also the same grin that Emmett has. No it's impossible that he's their brother, even though he does look like them a little bit. Bella snap your self out it, he's not Alice's brother, since her brother lives in Edmonton, Alberta.

I entered into my dorm, and Alice was still was sleeping. So I thought of taking a long warm shower. After the long warm shower, I turned the shower off, and wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room, to find something comfortable to wear. I slipped into a fitted pink tank top and black short shorts. I was brushing my hair, when the doorbell rang. "Alice go answer the door, I am a little busy here right now" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella, I can't since I am in the bathroom" Alice back.

**Sorry that this chapter was short, but i will be writing a long chapter sooon! ****Please read, and then Review if you want to read the next chapter! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my Beta Werewolvesrock, for being my beta!**

**Alright, Hey everyone! Thanks to those who read my story!**

**I will be soon updating my other story as well. I hope you enojoy reading this**

**Chapter. Please Review, and tell me if you liked it or not, and if you want any s**

**Scenes, that I should I add in the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Characters!**

**BBV**

So there I was opening the door, when I saw the same green eyes staring at me, I stared at his eyes, and was getting myself lost into them, when I started to blush, since I was wearing really short shorts, and a tank top. "Umm Hi, how may I help you?" I said while I was stumbling on words, and started to blush even more.

"Hey again beautiful, let's see I have a delivery for Alice Cullen." he said with a little excitement. Then I noticed that he had a huge brown stuffed teddy bear, and a gift bag.

"Ok, one minute, let me go get her." I said as I turned around to go call Alice.

I went to the bathroom, and knocked on the door, a few times "Alice? Alice?" I got no answers. I was about to turn the knob, and felt someone tap me on my shoulder, and started to scream. When I turned around it was just Alice being Alice, and laughing so hard, and her face turned pink. "Alice don't ever scare me like that every again. Ok? Anyways, there is delivery for you at the door, I think it's from Jasper, the boy has a brown teddy bear and a gift bag."

Werewolf

"Really? Your kidding me right? It can't be!" Alice yelled and she was jumping up and down with excitement. Then she pulled me with her to the door, and yelled and gives the boy a hug "EDWARD! It's been a long time; I can't believe it that you are finally here, come inside and sit down."

So Edward, was this Greek God's name, he looked so cute, sigh! He could never be with a girl like me, he already must have a girlfriend. Pout…

"Yes Alice, it is me! Happy now that I finally came to your dorm?" Edward said, as he plopped himself down on the middle of the three piece sofa.

"Yes, I am, wait one thing before we start talking. Edward this is my roommate and my Best Friend Forever Isabella Swan, and Bella this is my favorite, and best brother before Emmett, Edward Cullen." She said with a grin on her face.

"It's pleasure to meet you Edward." I said as I shook his hand, I felt an electricity shock. I was right after all; he was Alice's brother the whole time.

"It's nice to meet you Isabella as well, after hearing so many things about you from everyone at home." He said, as he took by right hand and kissed it, which made me blush, and Alice laughed like crazy.

"Please, call me Bella instead of Isabella."

"Edward, come sit down and let's talk like the old times!" Alice said as she plopped herself on the love seat, with her legs up on the seat next to her.

"Sure, why not I have all day and the weekend, since I am staying in a hotel near by for the weekend." Edward said as he sat down in the middle of the three piece sofa, which made me sit down on either side of Edward. As I sat down, Alice had a stupid evil grin on her face, which I felt like wiping it off.

"Edward, why are you staying at a hotel, how about you stay with us this weekend, so we can have all the fun before you leave back to Edmonton?" After asking Edward this, Alice had her sad puppy dog face, which I could never say no to.

"Fine, if it's alright Bella, since it's her dorm as well as yours Alice." He said as he was staring at me.

"Sure why not, it's just for the weekend." As I was saying it, Alice's cell began to ring.

"It's Jasper, I am going to go and answer it, so Bella why don't you take Edward on a tour of our home?" Alice said before she left the room to take the call.

"Okay, So which room should I start from, I am just asking since I am not a really good hostess." I said, as he started to chuckle. "Ok then, I will just start with the room that we are already sitting it, here is the living room, and here if you get up and come with me is the kitchen." I said as I led him to the kitchen.

As I left the kitchen, and was going to the hall, I tripped on the stupid rug. I was waiting for my face hitting the rug, but I felt the same muscular arms, that supported me in the morning. As I was in his arms, I just stared at his green eyes, as he stared into my plain boring big brown eyes. As I was staring into his eyes, my cell phone began to ring, which made me get out from his arms, and blush before I went to pick up the phone.

When I saw the Caller ID, it said Mike, ahh can't this stupid kid get the point that I don't want to go out with him. I picked up the phone, and was about to say hi, but Edward said "So Bella I don't get a Thanks, for saving you the second time?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Thanks Edward!" I said to him, also blushed, and then remembered that Mike was on my cell, "Hey Mike, sorry about that. So wassup?" I said with a funny face expression, which made Edward laugh.

"Hey Bella, it alright. So who's Edward? I thought you weren't going out with someone."

"I am not going out with someone Mike, and Edward is just a friend. Can't I have a friend that is a guy? And lastly you're not my boyfriend, so it doesn't matter who my friends are, and what I do." I said with some disgust in my face, which made Edward laugh at me more.

"So, I was calling to see if you switched your mind about the date?" he asked

Instead of answering to his stupid question, I just hung up the phone so he would have a chance to talk back.

"So, was that your boyfriend?" Edward said with some amusement in his voice.

"As matter of fact, he wasn't my boyfriend. But a boy named Mike Newton, who," before had a chance to finish the sentence I was interrupted by Alice.

"He's a kid, who keeps on asking poor Bella if she wants to go on a date for the past whole year, and Bella keeps on saying no to him, and he doesn't get the point that Bella doesn't want to go out with him. And Emmett offered Bella that he could beat Mike up, and he won't ever ask Bella out again. But Bella says no to Emmett, and ruined Emmett's fun. So yeah, that's it!" Alice said, while Edward started to laugh. "Bella, would you mind giving Edward some company tonight, when I go out on my date with Jasper? I totally forgot about it until Jasper reminded me right now."

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do on a Friday evening."

**Thanks for reading my story! I Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Its time to Review!**

**Please Review, and tell me if you liked it or not, and if you want any **

**Scenes, that I should I add in the story!**

**I will be posting the next chapter after I get a few reviews, I have the next chapter**

**Ready to post, but before I post you need to review!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! This chapter is dedicated to my hard working Beta : Werewolvesrock, and to my reviewer: zashey94! Here is the next chapter, sorry this chapter isn't long but hopefully, the next chapter will be long, I promise, and I will keep my words for it! I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight Characters! **

"Oh yeah, I called everyone up, to come here since I have a surprise for them. And they will be here in half of hour, so Edward you can go freshen up, after Bella finishes giving you the house tour, while I go order some pizza for lunch. Which topings do you want, or should I just order plain extra cheese?" Alice said

"Cheese will be alright." I said

"Cheese will be great!" Edward said.

"Back to the tour of the house, before we were interrupted, this is my room." I said as I turned the knob, and opened my door, to reveal my room to Edward. My room had a few shelves full of different types of cds, which I brought, or either got them as a gift; then there was a long shelve full of my books, then there was my closet full of my clothes which I loved to wear, and also my Barbie Bella clothes from Alice, then my bed which had a blue comforter on it with blue pillows; my night table with a nigh lamp which has a blue shade on it, and lastly my desk which had my Mac's laptop on it.

"So, you like to listen to music?" Edward said

"I love to listen to music, how about you? I asked

"Yeah I do, music is my life." Edward said

"We should probably quicken up the tour before Alice comes yelling at us." I said while Edward and I started to laugh.

"Ok, here is the bathroom, there's an entrance from my room as well to the hall ways. Lastly this is Alice's room, but I am not going to show it to you since I think Alice would want to show you her room, her room is really big, with a big closet that she installed in, and lastly a bathroom as well. So voila, were done with the tour of the house. There is still 15 minutes before everyone comes, so you can go freshen up, there are extra towels in the cabinet of the bathroom. Okay? Later." I said as I turned to go to my room to change my clothes.

"Okay, and Bella," he said which I turned around and faced him, and he was just inch away from my face before he said in my ear "Thanks Bella, did I mention beautiful, that blue looks lovely on you!"

I started to blush and managed to stumble out "Thanks." Before I ran back to my room, and threw myself on the bed. He called me beautiful twice that day with his sexy voice. I started to think how my life would be if I was going out with the Greek God, Edward Cullen. I thought how madly I wanted to put my hand in this bronze messy hair, which made him sexy. Ahh! It's going to impossible for me and him to be an item since he freaken lives in Edmonton, while I live in Toronto. When I noticed the time on my alarm clock, there was just a few more minutes until everyone came; so I better change. I quickly changed into a brown v-neck shirt, and black capris. I quickly went into the bathroom, brushed my hair, and left it down; just in time when the doorbell rang. As I was leaving my room to go answer the door, all I heard was Alice practically whispering and yelling at Edward "Edward, that's not a good area to hide, go hide in the bathroom or in the kitchen."

I opened the door, and Emmett gave me a teddy bear hug. "Emmett, your squishing me."

"Oh, I am sorry Bella, and hey!" Emmett said with an apology look.

"Hey Rose, hey Jasper!"

"Hey Bella, love your outfit"

"Thanks Rose!"

"Hey Bella, someone's looking happy today." Jasper said, with a smile.

"OOOo Bellaaaaa, what is the surprise that Alice has for us? I hope it's a new game for my Wii, or my Playstation 3!" Emmett said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Nope it that, its not only for you Emmett, but for everyone!" I said, after I started to laugh at Emmett's sad face.

As we sitting down on the sofa, Emmett said "Yum, I smell cheese pizza my favourite! Time to Eat."

"No Emmett, it's not time to eat, it's time for your surprise. You can come out to the living room now." Alice yelled, so Edward could hear.

Edward came, and he sat right beside next to me, since I was sitting in the middle of the sofa. As Edward was adjusting himself on the sofa, his arm rubbed against mine, which I felt a spark go through, and which also made me blush.

"Eddie, my lil brother. What sup? What you doing here? I thought you were in Edmonton." Emmett said in some surprise.

"Emmett, I told you never to call me Eddie, ever. Can't a brother come and see his two siblings whenever he want?" an irritated Edward said.

"Hey Edward, long time no see, great seeing you." Jasper said.

"Hey Jasper, you too."

"Hey Edward, still the same old Edward I saw over the summer." Rose said.

"Hey Rose. Yep I am still the same old Edward."

"Do I get to eat the pizza now?" Emmett asked

"Yes Emmett, you do. I will go get the pizza, and the drinks." I said while I got up, and was going to the kitchen I heard Edward say "I will go help her."

As I was reaching to get the plates, which were on a high shelf, I fell backward right into Edward's arm which made me blush a bright red. Then I hard someone come in which I thought it was Emmett, but it was Alice "What's taking you guys so long to bring the pizza to the living room." And then she noticed that I was in Edward's arms, which made me blush even more. When ever I blushed it made Edward chuckle, and have an amused face. With that Alice just went to the living room, and telling everyone "There coming they just got held back."

I quickly got everything without glancing at Edward, while he grabbed the pizza boxes and we both went to living room. "Finally you guys are here; I was thinking that I had to call the police after you guys since you guys were taking forever." Emmett said, while I saw Alice, and Rose were smiling at me.

After eating lunch, it was time for Alice and Rose, to get ready for their dates, while the guys went to Jasper's and Emmett's room to play Guitar hero!

**Thanks for reading again! Lol **

**Now all you have to do is Review, and tell me much you liked the story, or didn't like it, and ideas of how I should make the story much better! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will make my day!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey! Again! Since you ppl have been really good, by reviewing, I am posting this chapter early! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed this story! Love you 3**

**Let see so far mostly people want Edward to be a player, but the poll is still open for a few more days. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. **

**Now the story **

While I was cleaning the living room up, Alice was in the shower, while Rose went to get her outfit; so she and Alice could dress up together. After Rose came back, and Alice was done in the shower, and they both called me.

"So Bella, what's going on?" Rose asked, with a mischief smile on her face.

"Umm… nothing's going on…" I said

"No silly, she asking what's going on between you and Edward." Alice said.

"Nothing's going on, why do you ask?" I was so confused.

"Umm let's see you were blushing when he sat down next to you on the sofa, when his arm touched you, and also lastly when I entered the kitchen I saw you in Edward's arms, you both were staring into each other's eyes and also you were BLUSHING!"

"OMG, you're kidding right? Bella in Edward's arms, awe so cute!" Rose said with excitement.

"Well I don't know why I started to blush when he sat next to me, and also when his arm rubbed my arm. But the reason I was blushing when I was in Edward's arm was because I fell backward, and he caught me and that I was embarrassed that he caught me for the third time that day." Opps I wasn't supposed to say the third time, now they're going to ask more questions.

"What do you mean by third time?" Rose asked

"Let see he caught me when I tripped, when I was about to enter the dorm building after my morning jog. The second time was when I was giving the house tour, and lastly I was reaching for the plates on the high shelf and fell backwards and he caught me. So yeah." As I was talking they were putting on their make-up and or either doing their hair.

"So Bella, do you like him?" an excited Alice asked.

"He is cute, but I don't know if I like him, since I don't even know him. And also he is only here for the weekend, and he lives in Edmonton."

"Oh yeah, that is true. It would be hard to keep a long distance relationship." Said Rose

"Anyways a guy that cute would already have a girlfriend." I said

"Actually Bella you're wrong, it has been 2 months since he went on date, that's what I know. But I don't know if he is seeing anyone in Edmonton."

"Also another thing would that, how can I be his girlfriend, since I am plain and boring. I am not as beautiful as you guys."

"Bella honey, when are you going to figure out that you are way more beautiful than us?" Rose asked.

"I know Bella, when are you going to figure that out."

"No, I am not as beautiful as you guys." I said with a pout.

"Anyways Bella, I would have loved to chat more but Emmett is going to go pick me up at my dorm, so yeah I better get going." She gave us a hug and before leaving our dorm Alice and I whistled at Rose; and then we all started to laugh and then Rose left. Rose was wearing black skinny jeans, a red halter top and a 1 ½ inch red pencil heel; she had her loose curls in her hair which looked nice; she was looking sexy!

Alice was wearing a pink American Eagle tee-shirt and a baby blue mini skirt; to end it she was wearing cute pink heels. She was looking like a babe!

"Also he said that blue looked lovely on me." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"Bella, I hope you have a fun time with Edward, Oh and also you should wear the Victoria Secret's blue silk pajamas then. Any ways it time for me to go, since Jasper will be here any second."

Then the doorbell rang, and Alice went to get it. As she was opening I whistled at her too, since every time one of us goes, we whistle at each other. Alice and I started to laugh again. Jasper was looking nice as well. Jasper and Alice made a nice couple; they have been going out since grade 8, so that would be about 2 years now.

After they left, Edward and I started to flip through channels and there was nothing good on to watch, until I broke the silence my saying "Thanks for saving me, earlier on today. I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't here at all."

"It was my pleasure to save you my beautiful! It's not like every day a guy gets to save an Angel and have her in his arms!" he said with a grin.

"Oh really, so I am an angel and beautiful to you, how?" I was so curious, a guy I only had known for less than a day is calling me beautiful and an angel. Oh yeah, how stupid of me, this guy knows so much, cause of Alice, since she talks a lot about me at her home.

"You are beautiful; I am not telling a lie. Since, when I heard Alice say that you say that you aren't beautiful then I wanted to meet you, I had a feeling that you didn't think you were beautiful. So when I met you, you were the most beautiful person that I met. Also you're an angel, since you look so fragile." He said

"Oh really?" when I said that; he started to blush, which made him even sexier. I felt like kissing him right there, and run my hand though his bronze hair.

"Yeah, I am telling you the truth. And also," before he finished the sentence, he came closer to my ear and said "you look sexy when you blush." and after saying this he got his hand a moved the strand of hair which was coming in by my eye, and tucked it behind my right ear.

"Are you flirting with me?" OH shit did I say that out loud? Stupid of me to say that out loud.

"I don't know; do you think I am flirting with you?" he said and did his crooked smile.

Ahh, what should I say yes or no, since I know he is flirting with me but I like it.

"Yes, I think you are flirting with me." I said without looking at him, and started to blush.

"Oh really. Should I continue to flirt with you or what?" he said with a grin

"I don't know about that but my stomach is saying that I am hungry." I said

"Oh really, what would my angel want to eat? Take out or a home cooked meal?"

"I don't know surprise me. I will be right back let me go have a shower and switch into my pajamas." I said. I wonder what has gotten into me that I was acting this way in front of Edward. Maybe some of Alice and Rose have rubbed off on me.

I got my stuff, and went to the bathroom. The warm ticking down by body was so relaxing. I loved the smell of my strawberry shampoo. After the shower, I remembered that I forgot my pajamas in my room. As I tried to open the door to my bed room, it wouldn't open; the door must have been locked from the other side of the door. Shit, now all I have to do is wear the clothes I had earlier on, and then change. When I was looking for my clothes I then remembered that I threw them in the hamper in my room Shoot. Now the only other option had was to wear the towel around my body, and quickly run to my room, without Edward letting me seeing me in a just a towel.

I opened the door to the bathroom, a little bit to see where Edward was. I never saw him in the hall way and made a run for it. As I opened the door and stepped a few steps out the bathroom, I saw Edward staring at me. Then I noticed that he looked away and that started to blush and I quickly made a run for my room.

I made it to my room with Edward seeing me with a towel wrapped around my body.

I was less hungry now since, all I was thinking about that Edward Cullen saw me in a towel. Finally I changed into the Victoria secret pajamas, which consisted of a tight cotton blue tank top and a blue and white polka dot silk pajama pants.

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Now you already know the drill Review, and tell me how much u liked or hated this chapter or something that I should do to make this story much better! **

**Since I won't be able to post the next chapter soo soon, since I am still writing the next chapter, I would like to wish everyone of my readers, **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS, & MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**There might be a Christmas present from me to u either on Wednesday/ Thursday,**

**Can anyone guess what it might be? **


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! I hope everyone is having fun! Lol I am not since there is so many little annoying kids over at my house. Heres ur present a chapter to my story! Lol**

**I hope u enjoy it. Ps sorry I didn't have time to edit, right since I have guests over my house so yeah, and I just finished typing it, but I will edit later on and then repost it again.**

When I entered the living room, I saw Edward was setting up the dishes on the coffee table, and then was looking for a movie from the shelf. I quietly plopped myself on the sofa behind Edward, without make him notice that I was there until I practically made him jump when said "Soooo Edward, What you doing?"

"Bella, you scared the heck out of me. Oh and also I am sorry that I just stared at you earlier on." He turned a way when he said the last part.

"Actually it was my fault, that I locked myself out of my room from the bathroom." I said while I started to blush again.

"Instead of arguing right now, we could say it both of our faults, okay?" he said with a grin.

"Okay" I said, and there was an awkward silence until the doorbell rang, which cause both of to jump.

"I will go get it." I said while I went to answer the door, "Hi"

"Hi, here's you delivery madam, and it will cost $25 or a kiss from you." the dude said while he was staring at my chest instead of face, which was so annoying.

"Okay, but I will pay instead of kissing a jerk like you" I said while I took the Chinese food, I went inside placed the food on the coffee table, and went to the closet to take my wallet out, and was looking for me wallet, when Edward asked me "How much did it cost?"

"It costs $25," I said I was trying to locate where my wallet was.

As I finally located my wallet, I heard the door open and close, as well as "Your welcome" from Edward. As well I plopped myself on the sofa, waiting for him to come.

"You know I was going to pay, did why did you pay? Since you're the guest here, and technically your staying with me and Alice." I asked.

"Sorry, I was born and raised as a gentleman, from my parents. As well the guy was a pervert; he was literally staring at your chest." He said, and as well added a disgusted face, when he said the last part.

"I wonder who the guy is reminding me of." I said with a cough.

He came and plopped himself on the sofa, and handed me the plate first and then said "Ladies first," he was being a gentleman.

"Okay" I said while I helped myself to the noodles, shrimps, fried vegetables, then Edward got his food, and we started to eat.

I loved noodles, and I especially loved to eat noodles with chopsticks. "I love noodles, these the noodles are the best; I think no one else could make better noodles then these.

"Yeah I know you love noodles from what Alice has told me about you! Actually I can make better noodles then these!" he said while he was having trouble using the chopsticks.

"Oh really, so you like to cook?" I said, and then I started to laugh and then say, "Poor Edward, he doesn't know how to choose chop sticks!"

"As I matter of fact yes I do like to cook, and also I don't know how to use these stupid chop sticks." He said, while he still tried to use the chopsticks, and he looked so sexy with a confused look. Ahhh snap yourself out of it Bella, he is Alice's brother, and he's here for the weekend.

"No Edward, chop sticks are not stupid, don't just call them stupid since you don't know how to use" I said with a grin

"Okay, then care to help me teach how to use them, then?" he asked

" Sure" I said as I placed my plate on the coffee table. "This is how you use them" I said, as I showed him. He tried, and still didn't get it.

"Oh Master of Chop Sticks, I still can't get it." He said with a laugh.

"Don't ever say master of chop sticks, I am not a master of chopsticks. But anyways here" I said, as I touched his hand with the chopsticks I felt an electric shock. Which caused me to jerk my hands away, and as well it made him drop his chop sticks. "Oh, I am so sorry, here let me get your chop sticks for you." I said while my cheeks started to turn a little pink.

"No its okay, I will get them" he said while I already bent down and got the chopsticks. While I was about to get up and give the chop sticks, I saw him looking at my chest. When I caught him staring, his cheeks started to turn pink.

"I am sorry Bella, and thanks for getting my chop sticks off the ground." He said, and then he grabbed a fork instead of using chopsticks.

"It's ok, apology accepted." I said, and then there was an awkward silence, as we started to eat.

Ahhh, why did I bend down, now he saw my cleavage, he must think that I am a slut. Stupid Bella. After a few more minutes of awkward silence, we were done eating.

"Umm…" Stupid Bella say something. "So, what movie are we going to watch today?

"I don't know, what movie do you recommend?"

"How about Pride and Prejudice?"

"Sure, that will work"

You can go change into your pajamas, while I go throw the garbage out." I said while he nodded.

I got up, got all the garbage, threw it out, and putted the leftovers in the fridge. I went to the living room, Edward was still not done changing. Therefore, I began to make the sofa into the sofa bed, where Edward will be sleeping. Then I placed the movie into the DVD player, and as well as dimmed the lights. As I sat down on the sofa bed, Edward came. He was wearing tight white tank, where you could see his abs and as well as his muscular strong arms; and he was wearing black shorts. He sat down next to me. "Shall I start the movie?" I asked him

"Yep, you may" he said.

(Sorry, but I am to lazy to talk about what the movie, Then we started to watch the movie. Midway through the movie, I became sleepy. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep against Edwards Shoulder.

I had a dream while I was sleeping, that I was Edward's girlfriend, and that he went our high school, instead of the high school in Edmonton.

I woke up, with the sun coming in my eye. Then I remembered I fallen asleep midway through movie on Edward's shoulder. When I looked around, I saw that Edward's arm were around me. One of his arm was under my waist, while the other was on my bare stomach, since my tank top had came up while I was sleeping. As I tried to get out of Edwards hold, Edward pulled me closer. When he did, my lips touched his chest; Ahh why couldn't my lips touch his lips instead of his chest.

"Oh sorry" he said as cheeks turned pink , " I forgot that we both fell asleep on the sofa bed, I dozed off just a few minutes after since I was tried. I hope u didn't mind that you were sleeping with me."

"no its ok" I said while my head was near his chest.

"Oh look, at you two! You too look so adorable right now but I think you guys looked more adorable when you were both asleep. Hahahaha" Alice said with a smirk, as she enters. As she said, I started to blush a deep red.

"OH sorry Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, as he let go of me "by the way, it was nice sleeping with a person who sleep talks." He added, as I blushed even more. Oh shit, I wonder what embarrassing things I talked in my sleep.

"Good morning Alice, how was your evening?" I said as I got up from the sofa bed. Then I yawned, which made my tank top go up and it revealed my stomach. As I was still yawning, Edward was just staring at my stomach. When he noticed that I caught him staring he looked away.

"Morning to you too sleepy head, and my evening was really great. Jasper took me to Mandarin, as well it was funny how Rose & Emmett had their date there were there, and their table was next to our. So yeah, it would have been even more fun if you two were there. However, I think you people had fun last night, since we came and saw you two both sleeping on the sofa bed. Do you guys want some coffee?" Alice asked, as she was making herself some coffee.

"Nope it's alright, I am going to go for my morning jog" I said as I went to my room.

As I entered my room, I got my towel and entered the bathroom. As I went to the bathroom, all I heard was Alice and Edward talking to each other. I did my usual typical morning bathroom routine.

After, I quickly slipped into purple tank, and a pair of black shorts. I putted my hair into a ponytail so they would not come into my way while I was running. I grabbed my socks and my ipod left my room to go get something to eat before my jog.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Alice smirking, and staring at me with evil eyes. She defintaly making a plan. "So Bella, what happened last night that you were sleeping with Edward?" she asked, while I grabbed a cereal bar.

"Let see, we were watching a movie and we both fell asleep in between the movie. So yeah that's all I will see you later I will be going on my jog now." I said, as I went to the hall, to wear my shoes, and get ready to leave.

"You will tell me more BELLA" Alice yelled, "and also we all are going outside today"

"Thanks" I said

As I was about to leave the door, Edward asked, "If you don't mind can I come with you, and jog?"

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Now you already know the drill Review, and tell me how much u liked or hated this chapter or something that I should do to make this story much better! I will edit and as well send my beta this chapter to edit, since I didn't have time to so yeah!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, Happy New Years! Ahhh School has just began, soo sad ******

**Anyways here is the next chapter to this story! Sorry I am posting it soo late, since I was busy and didn't have time to go on the computer. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as the others, sorry that this chapter is short.**

**Disclamier:Everyone by now must know that I don't own any of the Twilight Characters. Snif Snif. ^.^**

Sure, we are going to be jogging for a least an hour." I said, as I was tying the show lace to my Nike sneakers.

"Okay, I will be back in 5 minutes, let me go get ready." He said.

As he was about turn and go change, I added, "I will be waiting for you at the front of the building."

"Okay, meet you in 5 then." he said, as I left my dorm. I waited for an elevator, the elevator came, and I entered it. Inside the elevator was Lauren, who as usual was giving me the evil stare. Lauren is the head of the cheerleader squad, and the biggest slut in our school, she hated me and I hated her as well. She was wearing a tight small tank top, and short skirt, that showed her big fat ass to everyone. As the elevator was about to close, I heard Edward "Bella wait." I pressed the button to open to elevators doors.

"Thanks Bella" he said with a grin.

"No problem." I added, while Lauren was staring at Edward, and trying to be all that.

"So Bella," she sneered my name "aren't you going to introduce me to your friend over here?" she asked me, as if I was going to introduce Edward to a slut.

"N-O-P-E, NOPE."

"Fine then be like that," then she turns herself so she was facing Edward and than said "Hi, I am Lauren, what's you name handsome?"

When she said that, I coughed "Slut" so Edward could only hear it. He started to laugh, and did not answer Lauren's question.

"I asked what your name was handsome?" she said it again, and this time Edward answered.

"My name is Oopalaka, and what type of name is Lauren? I thought that was like a guys name." LMAO I started to laugh.

"I don't think it's guys name, anyway here's my number, call me so we could go on a date." she said as she was taking a piece of paper out of her bra, which was disgusting. As she was handing the sheet of paper to Edward, it fell out of her hands and landed on the floor of the elevator. "Oops my bad, I will get that for you." she added seductively. She bent down to get the paper, Edward and I got a view of her big ass, and a piece of toilet paper stuck to it. And then the elevator doors opened.

"Its alright I don't need." he said between his laugh, and as well added "You have something stuck to your ass, I think it's some toilet paper." As we were leaving the elevator we laughed so much, we turned around to take a last look at her. She was so embarrassed, that her face was as red as a tomato.

As we left the building, we could not still calm down from laughing. After a few mins of laughing a little more, we started too calmed down. "Who was that girl?" Edward asked

"Let see….. She is the head of the cheerleading squad, the biggest slut ever, she dates all the cute and hot guys. Lastly, we all hate her." I said as we started to jog.

"Oh, who do you mean by we?"

"By "we" I mean me, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and last but not least Emmett!" I said, "By the way I was just wondering, if you had got her number would you have called her up? You don't have to answer, I was just curious."

"I don't know. So what do you want to do as we jog?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mostly listen to my ipod" I said as I clipped my earphones onto my tank, turned the volume to the highest, and presses play as the song "Angel" by Natasha Bedingfield turned. I started to song along with the song until it was over, and paused the next song that was about to play since Edward was smiling with a huge grin. "What you smiling about Mr.?"

"I am smiling since an angel; in front of me has a beautiful voice. How about we play a round of 20 questions, where we ask each other questions to learn more about each other." He said

"Okay, who is going to ask the question first?"

"I will start, my question is what's you middle name?"

"It's Marie." I said

"That's a nice name." he said, then added a crooked simile, which I was falling in love with as well.

"What's you middle name?" I asked as well, for my turn.

"Anthony Masen, so it would be Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" he said with a grin. Ahh what is with him and his stupid grins?

"That suites you."

"Thanks! It's my turn now, let see what's your favourite color?"

"It's green today," I blurted out, since I was staring into his eyes, while answering that question. "But it changes every week or so depending on my mood." He chuckled then I asked "What's your favorite color?"

"It's brown," he said with a grin.

"Why brown? It is just plain boring brown." I asked.

"Its not you turn right now, but I will answer it." He added a chuckle then added "It's not plain and boring; but brown is the color of the eyes of an angel I know of!" I started to blush.

We kept on asking questions, and taking turn to answer while jogging. "This is my last question." He said but then I cut him off by saying

"Why is it your last question Mr. Cullen?"

"Since we are already at the dorm building. You asked the last question my love, when it was my turn. Its going to be pay back time, and let me think of what I want and you can give it to me before I leave tonight." He said with a mischief smile.

**That's all for right now! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will try to update as soon as possible, since school has started and as well my Exams are coming up soon, which means I won't be having that much time to work on this story. You know the drill now, its Review time!**

_**P.S. I could post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, If I get more than 30 reviews since this story has 34 alerts right now! ^.^**_


	7. Chapter 9

**HEy everyone! heres a preview to the next chapter, i hope you enjoy reading!**

As we leaving the elevator to go to my dorm, we saw Lauren. When she saw us, she turned bright red again, as we started to laugh again. When we entered my dorm, we were still laughing, and curious Alice asked "What are you guys laughing at?"

"It all started we were leaving for our jog, we saw the slut in the elevator, wearing a really short skirt, where you could see her thong, and her huge ass." I started

"Then when she saw me, she became so flirty, and asked Bella who's your handsome, aren't you going to introduce me to him? After Bella said no to her, she then started to introduce herself to me; as well she asked my name. I told her the most random name and told her that her name sounds like boy name." Edward added.

"Then she told Edward to call, to meet up tonight; she was taking out a slit of paper out of her bra. When she was about to give the slip of paper to Edward it fell to the ground. She bent down to get the paper and we saw her huge ass with toilet paper stuck on to her. When Edward told her that toilet paper stuck to her ass, she turned bright red and we left laughing. Then right now when we coming back from our jog, we just saw her and started to laugh." I finished, and we all were laughing again.

"I am going to go Jasper's place, later" Edward said, as he got up the sofa and left.

"It seems like you and Edward had fun time! You guys make such a cute couple." Alice said "Oh yeah we are going to going to go shopping for our dresses, for the dance."

"As in we, does it mean that you and Rose need dresses?" I said, as I hoped it wouldn't include but it was going since we are talking about Alice.

"Bella you're going to the dance, no matter what. And that's finally." Ahhh drat "Oh yeah if I see you buying any sweats at the mall, I am going to throw them away just like your other sweats and replace them with the clothes I brought you. Also you will be my Bella Barbie doll! Oh yeah, we are all going to Mandarin today in the evening, then we are going to meet up back here."


	8. Chapter 8

**okay sorrry i have been able to upload more chapters, but instead i rewrtoe the story, and have more chapterts to upload, but i just need a Beta, who would be able to edit the chapters. I will be posting the reedited story as soon as i find new Beta.!**


End file.
